For you
by INOcent Cassiopeia
Summary: Penantian pada apa yang paling mereka inginkan mampu merusak cinta yang baru saja tumbuh diantara mereka, ditambah dengan hadirnya cinta dari masa lalu seolah menjadi badai yang sempurna untuk Sesshomaru dan Kagome. Sebelum sebuah hadiah indah membawa mereka kembali. Birthday fic for Taisho no Miko. AU.


**Inuyasha** **Rumiko Takahashi**

.

.

.

 _Otanjoubi Omedeto_ Taisho no miko _a.k.a Ame-neesan_. Mungkin _fic_ ini enggak sebanding ama _fic_ yang _nee_ buat, jauh malah. Tapi aku berharap kamu menyukainya dan semoga diusia yang makin bertambah, bisa tambah menjedi lebih baik, _I wish all the best for you_. Amin.

.

.

Penantian pada apa yang paling mereka inginkan mampu merusak cinta yang baru saja tumbuh diantara mereka, ditambah dengan hadirnya cinta dari masa lalu seolah menjadi badai yang sempurna untuk Sesshomaru dan Kagome. Sebelum sebuah hadiah indah membawa mereka kembali.

.

 **For You**

 **.**

Mata berwarna coklat itu sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu terbuka, namun seolah enggan untuk segera bangun. Ini sudah bulan ketiga ia terbanggun ditempat dan suasana yang sama, seolah setiap pagi yang menjemputnya selalu menyisakan penyesalan. Dia selalu melewati sarapan pagi karena ia memang selalu memperlambat bangunya.

Enggan, itulah yang selalu ia rasakan. Kehidupannya sudah berubah sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, setelah ia menikah dengan seorang pria yang di jodohkan dengannya. Higurashi Kagome nama gadis itu.

Tiga bulan ini Kagome selalu menghabiskan waktunya dikamar, kalaupun ia ingin keluar dari kamarnya yang ia tepati kini, ia harus menunggu pria yang menjadi suaminya pergi. Dan akan tidur lebih cepat tanpa mau menunggu sang suami datang.

Matanya masih setia dengan pemandangan kamar yang tiga bulan ini selalu sama ia lihat, kadang berkedip pelan. Bangun disuasana kamar yang sama sudah sembilan puluh hari masa pernikahannya dengan pria yang tidak ia cintai. Lalu kenapa ia mau menikah dengannya? Jawabannya hanya ada pada keluarganya, saat sang pria datang memintanya lalu kakek dan ibunya menyetujuinya.

Ia juga pernah bertanya pada pria itu, kenapa ia mau menikah dengannya? Jawaban dari mulut sang pria membuat Kagome kecewa. Alasan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah karena keluarganya ingin dia menikah dengannya. Jadi memang tidak ada cinta dalam pernikahan mereka. karena sebelumnya pun mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Entah ia akan bertahan sampai kapan berada didalam pernikahan yang tidak nyaman seperti ini? seumur sisa hidupnya kah? Mungkinkah dia sanggup?

Pagi yang cerah itu ia awali dengan helaan napas berat. Membawa mata coklatnya melihat kearah jam kecil yang ada disisi ranjangnya, jarum yang menunju pada angka sembilan. Sudah terlalu siang, ia ingin segera bangun, karena ia yakin pria yang menjadi suaminya itu pasti sudah pergi.

Membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas ranjang dan menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi, ia memutuskan akan berendam terlebih dahulu untuk beberapa menit sebelum memutuskan keluar dari kamar.

Kagome membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk merapikan dirinya, kini ia membawa langkahnya keluar dari kamar yang sudah tiga bulan lamanya ia tempati.

Mata coklatnya menyimpit ketika berada ditangga terakhir, ia bisa melihat pria yang menjadi suaminya itu masih ada dirumah dan sepertinya pria itu sedang menikmati waktu sarapannya, ahh tidak, hanya kopi yang ada dimeja depannya dan mata pria itu sibuk dengan koran yang tengah ia baca pagi ini.

Ini sudah sangat siang, tapi kenapa Sesshomaru belum juga berangkat ke kantor? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Kagome. Dan ya, Sesshomaru lah pria yang menjadi suaminya.

"Kagome?" Panggil kepala pelayan dirumah besar itu, Kaede namanya, wanita tua yang sudah berkerja dikeluarga Sesshomaru puluhan tahun. Karena itu keluarga Sesshomaru sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarganya. Dan Kagome sendirilah yang meminta Kaede untuk tidak memanggilnya nona ataupun nyoyah, cukup nama saja.

Kageme menoleh dan memberi senyum pada pelayan yang seumuran dengan kakeknya.

"Kau ingin sarapan sekarang?" Tanya Kaede lagi.

Gadis berambut hitam yang selalu tergerai itu mengangguk, ia memang sudah lapar, namun melihat Sesshomaru dipagi ini rasa laparnya mendadak lenyap. Ia berjalan kearah dapur, mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan pria itu.

Seperti biasa, gadis itu selalu membuat sarapannya sendiri. Apa yang kagome buat selalu simpel, seperti _Tamagoyaki_ yang bisa ia buat sendiri. Meski Kaede sudah membuatkan menu sarapan berbagai macam tentu untuk dirinya dan Sesshomaru. Khusus pria itu setau Kagome, bukan pemilih dalam hal makanan.

"Kaede- _baasan_?" Panggil Kagome disela memasaknya. "Kenapa Sesshomaru belum berangkat kekantor?" setelah memastikan wanita yang diajaknya bicara memperhatikan.

Sedangkan Kaede hanya mengedikan bahu, tanda ia tidak tau, kenapa tuannya itu hari ini tidak pergi kekantor.

Dan seharusnya Kagome sudah paham, bahwa Sesshomaru tidak akan menceritakan kenapa ia masih ada dirumah pagi ini kepada Kaede. Pria yang sangat irit bicara dan dingin. Pria itu lebih suka bertindak daripada berucap.

Mengingat itu membuat Kagome menghela napas lagi, kenapa ia bisa terjebak dalam pernikahan dengan pria yang membosankan?

 _Tamagoyaki_ telah selesai ia buat dan Kaede sudah menyiapkan piring untuk itu. Kemudian menghadap Sesshomaru yang masih tekun dengan koran paginya.

"Apa kau ingin sarapan sekarang Sesshomaru- _sama_?" Tanya Kaede.

Kagome mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan sang kepala pelayan. Jadi Sesshomaru belum sarapan? Kenapa, tidak biasanya?

"Hn." Jawabnya monoton.

Sebelum memutuskan berjalan kearah meja makan yang mejadi satu tempat dengan Sesshomaru, Kagome menghela napas berat. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan makan dalam satu meja dengan pria yang menjadi suaminya selama tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Kaede sudah meyiapkan segala macam menu dimeja makan. Wanita itu memang sudah siap dengan menu sarapan untuk sang tuan sejak tadi, namun tuannya itu menolak untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Ya, mungkin ia paham, tuannya itu ingin menunggu sang istri.

"Kau tidak kekantor hari ini Sesshomaru?" Gadis bermata bulat itu mencoba mencairkan suasana makan yang kaku dengan bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan Sesshomaru dibuat menghentikan suapannya hanya untuk menatap sosok yang bertanya padanya. "Tidak." Jawabnya kemudian dan melanjutkan menyuapkan makanannya yang tertunda.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kagome lagi.

Kini tangannya berhenti sepenuhnya dari aktifitasnya. Dan pandangan matanya intens menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Ibu akan kemari." Terang pria yang cukup tampan itu.

"Hee? Ibumu?" Terdengar jelas dari nada keterkejuta gadis itu.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, wanita cantik yang kini telah menjadi ibu mertuanya itu datang berkunjung, kekediaman Sesshomaru. Awal sebelum menikah Sesshomaru memang sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan mengajak Kaede sebagai pengurusnya.

Tanpa sang ayah, sebenarnya ada acara apa sampai ibu mertuanya itu datang? Masih tetap cantik meski telah menginjak usia tua, itu datang dengan pakaian _kimono_ indah. Keluarga Sesshomaru memang terkenal dengan keiritan bicaranya dan karisma yang nampak pada diri mereka, tidak terkecuali dengan wanita bernama Inukimi yang telah menjadi ibu mertuanya itu.

Meski terkesan berwibawah dengan sikap irit bicaranya wanita itu tidak memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Nyatanya ibu mertuanya itu malah menyapanya, bukan sang putra, Sesshomaru.

Dan apa yang kemudian ibu mertuanya itu katakan membuat ia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Aku membawakanmu jimat keberuntungan dari kuil _Izumo Oyashiro_ agar kalian bisa cepat dikaruniai keturunan." Seraya memberikan jimat berukuran kecil terbungkus rapi berwarna merah pada sang menantu.

Siapa yang tidak tau tentang kuil yang memuliakan _kami Ookuninushi_ itu. Kagome selalu tidak percaya dengan hal yang berbau jimat kebenruntungan, seperti kakeknya yang selalu katakan, ia selalu membuang setiap pemberian kakeknya itu. Tapi kini keluarga yang meminangnya malah jauh lebih percaya dengan segala hal yang berbau jimat keberuntungan yang sangat kuno seperti yang diyakini kakeknya.

Ia hanya bisa dibuat nyengir dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan ucapan sang mertua selanjutnya membuat ia kembali terdiam.

"Aku harap kalian tidak menunda memiliki keturunan, ayahmu ingin kau cepat memberikan cucu Sesshomaru, begitupun denganku." Lanjut sang mertua.

Kagome memilih melirik sang suami, ia penasaran apa yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh pria dingin itu. Namun tak ada jawaban. Kini panggilan sang ibu mertua tertuju padanya.

"Kagome?" Gadis yang sudah berstatus menjadi istri itu menoleh kearah sang ibu mertua. "Kau tidak keberatan kan dengan permitaanku ini?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan itu tentu saja sulit ia jawab, bagaimanapun juga permintaan itu tak mudah ia kabulkan. Meski telah menikah selama tiga bulan lamanya, ia dan Sesshomaru tentu saja masih belum melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri pada umumnya.

Mana mungkin ia mau disentu oleh orang yang tidak ia cintai, meski ia dan Sesshomaru tidur dalam ranjang yang sama. Kagome juga yakin bahwa Sesshomaru juga enggan menyentuhnya, pria dingin itu menikahinya bukan karena cinta melainkan karena kehendak kedua orang tuanya bukan?

Sesshomaru menyadari kesulitan menjawab dari gadis yang tepat berada disamping ibunya.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak ingin dibebani oleh itu, bisakah ibu tidak membahasnya sekarang?" Itu inisiatif Sesshomaru untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab oleh Kagome.

Hal itu membuat sang ibu mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa begitu? tanya benak Inukimi.

"Jadi kau tidak suka dengan keinginan ayahmu, Sesshomaru?" Jeda hanya untuk mendengar jawaban sang putra. "Lalu kenapa kau ingin cepat menikah kalau kau merasa direpotkan oleh seoarang keturunan?

Kalimat lanjutan dari Inukimi, membuat Kagome menatap pria yang masih duduk dengan tenang didepannya dengan raut muka berkerut. Ia binggung dengan kalimat itu, apa maksut sang ibu mertua, bahwa Sesshomarulah yang menginginkan pernikahan ini?

"Apa kau hanya ingin mengikat Kagome?" Tambah Inukimi yang semakin membuat Kagome tidak mengerti.

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu yang semakin tak terarah, Sesshomaru lebih memilih beranjak dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan dua wanita yang berbeda.

Kini sang ibu hanya bisa menghela napas, kemudian menatap Kakome, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah ayunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan olehnya?" Tanya Inukimi pada sang menantu yang ditunjukan untuk sang putra. "Keras kepala dan tidak bisa digugat setiap keputusannya." Ia masih berkomentar yang semakin membuat Kagome mengerutkan kening.

Ia tau Sesshomaru itu pria dingin, keras kepala dan setaunya setiap ucapannya adalah mutlak. Mungkin hal itu juga berlaku untuk keluarganya.

"Ano, ibu,?" panggilan itu membuat Inukimi menatapnya. Merasa diperhatikan Kagome melanjutkan. "Apa maksud ibu, Sesshomaru yang menginginkan pernikahan ini?" ia cukup penasaran dengan kalimat yang masih tidak ia mengerti yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut sang ibu mertua.

"Ya, dia ingin kami melamarmu untuknya. Dan kau tau itu sangat mendadak, sampai membuat ayah kalian membatalkan janji pertemuan bisnis di Wales waktu itu." Terang sang ibu mertua, membuat Kagome terngaga tak sopan. "Ayah kalian bahkan sempat berpikir kalau Sesshomaru telah menghamili anak gadis orang." Inukimi masih menatap Kagome. "Tapi sepertinya itu tidak benar karena sampai sekarang kau belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda hamil." Ada rasa kecewa dalam ucapannya itu.

Apa yang kini ia tunjukan pada sang ibu mertua, selain cengiran dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. Jadi pernikahannya ini bukan resmi karena perjodohan dua keluarga tapi karena kenginan Sesshomaru sendiri. Tapi kenapa? Dan apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kagome rasa tidak, atau dirinya yang tidak mengingatnya? Lalu apa yang membuat Sesshomaru ingin menikahinya?

.

.

.

Jadi sekaranglah waktu yang Kagome anggap tepat untuk bertanya pada Sesshomaru. Sore tadi sang ibu mertua telah pamit pulang, dan kini selepas makan malam Kagome sudah menunggu Sesshomaru kembali kekamar.

Ia pikir akan menunggu pria itu lama, karena setaunya tadi setelah makan malam Sesshomaru pergi keruang kerjanya, tapi tak begitu lama ternyata. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang ia tunggu dengan setelan _sweater_ hangat yang melekat pada tubuh tegapnya.

Tak ada sapaan, melihat tatapan tajam itu meluluh lantakkan setiap kalimat yang telah ia rancang tadi seketika.

"Kau belum tidur?" Sesshomaru bertanya, setelah melihat wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu masih terjaga. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kagome akan tertidur lebih dulu tanpa mau menunggunya kembali kekamar.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Sesshomaru." Ia sudah memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan semua kalimatnya. Merasa mendapat perhatian dari sang pria, Kagome melanjutkan. "Apa maksutmu meminta ayah dan ibumu melamarku?" Kagome melihat alis Sesshomaru berkerut mendengar pertanyaannya. "Maksutku, tadi ibumu mengatakan padaku bahwa kaulah yang menginginkan pernikahan ini, bukan karena perjodohan."

"Kau keberatan?" Bukan jawaban yang Sesshomaru suarakan melainkan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup singkat.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kagome mendelik, keberatan? "Tentu saja." ia menjawab lantang dan cepat. "Bagaimanapun juga kita tidak saling mengenal." Tambahnya dengan intonasi yang lebih pelan.

Helaan napas dari Sesshomaru terdengar setelah itu. "Aku menyukaimu, itu alasanku."

Mata bulat Kagome melebar mendengar pernyataan yang cukup tenang dari lawan bicaranya, namun tak berapa lama wajah putihnya memerah karena hal itu. Karena tak mau Sesshomaru melihat wajah bersemu karena ucapannya, Kagome membawa wajahnya menunduk.

Apa ia tak salah dengar? Itu alasan Sesshomaru meu menikah dengannya? Tapi kenapa Sesshomaru bisa mengucapkannya dengan tenang dan ringan seperti kapas, seolah tak ada beban. Padahal kalimat itu cukup mampuh membuat wanita manapun terbang. Tak terkecuali dirinya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sesshomaru adalah sosok pria yang sempurna dan pasti menjadi sosok yang banyak diinginkan untuk dijadikan suami. Bagaimana tidak, saat pria sepertinya memiliki paras rupawan dengan pembawaan yang tenang dan kekayaan yang tak terhitung.

"Apa kau keberatan?" Tambah Sesshomaru setelah terjadi keheningan.

Wajah yang semula menunduk itu kembali mendongak, menatap pria yang entah sudah sejak kapan kini berada tepat didepannya?

Reaksi yang Kagome berikan menjadi awal kehidupan cinta mereka. ketika kepala bersurai hitam itu menggeleng dengan cara _magis_ , Sesshomaru tersenyum simetris, kemudian membawa tangan beasarnya merangkum wajah yang masih memerah didepannya.

Bibir mereka saling mendekat, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang saling menempelkan bibir namun tak lama hal itu menjadi sebuah ciuman penuh hasrat yang didominasi oleh Sesshomaru.

Malam pertama diusia pernikahan mereka yang menginjak sembilan puluh hari. Sebuah awal terjalinnya cinta diantara mereka, bukan dengan banyak kata tapi satu kalimat pendek dari sang pria yang mampuh mengubah perasaan sang wanita dalam sekejap.

Higurashi Kagome telah jatuh cinta pada sang suami saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Awal yang indah masa pernikahan yang sudah menginjak satu tahun. Namun cinta Kagome pada sang suami seolah semakin bertambah. Begitupun dengan perlakuan Sesshomaru padanya yang selalu mampuh menerbangkannya ke _Nirwana_.

Kagome menjadi prioritas sang suami, meski kabar kehamilannya tak kunjung terdengar. Namun cinta yang Sesshomaru berikan sudah cukup menenangkan Kagome sejauh ini. memintanya untuk tidak mendengarkan keluhan sang ibu yang selalu menanyakan tentang anak kepada mereka.

Sedih memang, tapi melihat sikap Sesshomaru yang tak memeprmasalahkan hal itu membuatnya tenang, sampai malam ini, pikiran kotornya muncul kepermukaan. Saat ia tak sengaja mendengar bercakapan Sesshomaru dengan seorang teman lama yang berkunjung ke kediaman mereka.

Sang suami bicara diruang yang menjadi tempat kerja pria itu saat dirumah, dengan sang teman wanita yang masih belum ia ketahui siapa dan seperti apa wanita itu.

Hari ini ia baru saja datang dari rumah ibunya untuk berkunjung, namun setelah ia sampai dirumah ia melihat sebuah mobil asing terparkir dihalaman luas kediamannya. Hal itu membuat ia segera bertanya pada Kaede, dan sang kepala pelayannya itu menjawab, "Kikyo." Terang Kaede tentang nama sang tamu.

Karena memang Kagome tidak tau siapa itu Kikyo ia hanya diam dengan alis mengerut seolah berpikir, dan mendapat keterangan lebih lanjut dari sang pelayan. "Dia teman lama Sesshomaru- _sama_." Setelah sebuah keterangan singkat itu, ia hanya mengangguk dan mulai melangkah pergi dari dapur berniat menuju kamarnya.

Namun tepat saat ia melewati ruangan yang ia tau sebagai ruang kerja sang suami dengan pintu tertutup, Kagome sedikit mendengar apa yang orang didalamnya bicarakan.

Sesshomaru benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan wanita yang berdiri tepat didepannya ini. Kikyo, tiba-tiba munjul menemuinya seperti ini dan mengajaknya berdebat, setelah dulu wanita ini lebih memilih meninggalkannya.

"Kau menikahinya hanya karena dia mirip denganku kan, Sesshomaru?"

Kikyo sungguh menguji kesabarannya kini, namun Sesshomaru masih tenang menghadapinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sesshomaru tenang.

Kikyo tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Sesshomaru. "Dulu aku memintamu untuk menungguku," mata sipit Kikyo menatap mata pria didepannya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Sedangkan Sesshomaru masih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapakan oleh wanita berabut hitam panjang itu.

"Aku juga mengatakan, kau boleh berkencan dengan wanita lain, asal kau bisa melupakanku." Kikyo melanjutkan.

Kini Sesshomarulah yang dibuat tersenyum miring oleh ucapan wanita didepannya. "Kau hanya ingin mencobaku. Kau mengatakan itu seolah kau terlalu percaya diri bahwa Sesshomaru ini tidak bisa melupakanmu."

Kikyo terdiam. Kini ruangan yang dihuni oleh dua manusia yang sama-sama congkak terhadap apa yang mereka yakini itu kembali sunyi.

"Itu tandanya kau masih belum bisa melupakanku dengan kau menikahinya." Kikyo kembali memecah keheningan setelah lama diam.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya dirimu pada Kagome." Jawab Sesshomaru tenang.

"Benarkah?" Seolah Kikyo ingin memastikan pedengarannya.

Kalimat perkalimat tentang masa lalu yang dua orang itu bicarakan hanya membuat perasaan Kagome kacau. Seharusnya ia tidak mendengarkan kelanjutan percakapan mereka. Karena hal itu akan membuatnya goyah dan menghancurkan hatinya dengan apa yang baru ia ketahui. Fakta tentang hubungan sang suami dengan wanita bernama Kikyo.

Itu juga membuat Kagome berpikir, 'jadi itu alasan Sesshomaru menikahinya dan sikap Sesshomaru selama ini yang tenang meski ia belum memiliki keturunan?'

Karena alasan wanita dimasa lalu Sesshomaru?

Dua orang itu masih berdebat dengan asumsi masing-masing disana.

Sedangkan Kagome memilih pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu. Menuju ketujuan awalnya, yaitu kamar.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru memutuskan kembali kekamar sore saat senja masih merajai langit barat dan setelah memastikan Kikyo pergi meninggalkan kediamannya setengah jam yang lalu. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa sang istri sudah datang dan sekarang sedang menunggunya di kamar.

Sedikit kaget waktu melihat wanita yang ia rindukan selama seminggu ini, berdiri didepan jendela besar kamar mereka.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Sesshomaru setelah menguasai keterkejutannya.

Wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya hampir lebih satu tahun itu menoleh. Kagome memandangnya sejenak sebelum berujar. "Kau tidak suka aku pulang?"

Karena tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan sang istri, Sesshomaru hanya menautkan alisnya. Lalu melangkah mendekat.

"Kenapa tidak bilang, aku bisa menjemputmu." Ia mengatakan dengan senyum tipis.

Namun karena Kagome telah dibuat kecewa, dan kini hatinya hanya dipenuhi keinginan marah pada pria dingin yang berjarak tak lebih dari dua langkah didepannya. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tak tepat untuk bertaya karena jujur ia masih lelah, tapi siapa yang mau dibohongin lebih lama lagi kan?

"Sesshomaru?" Panggilnya dengan lirih, sang suami yang merasa dipanggilpun hanya diam meperhatikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" Jujur, Kagome binggung ia harus memulai dari mana.

"Tidak ada selain merindukanmu." Jawab Sesshomaru dengan datar meski makna dalam kalimatnya mampuh membuah Kagome goyah hatinya. Mungkin bila saja tadi ia tidak mendengar sang suami bicara dengan wanita itu, sudah dipastikah kini Kagome akan tersenyum bahagia.

Sesshomaru membawa kakinya mendekat satu langkah, gerakan itu direspon cepat oleh Kagome.

"Jangan mendekat!" Seru sang wanita. Yang kembali membuat Sesshomaru menautkan kening. "Aku mendengarnya." Kagome melanjutkan setelah mengetahui perubahan raut sang suami atas larangannya.

Semakin dibuat tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sang istri, Sesshomaru membeo. "Mendengarnya?"

"Ya, kau dan wanita yang bernama Kikyo."

Kembali merubah ekspresi, Sesshomaru sedikit melebarkan mata sipitnya. Ia paham sekarang apa yang membuat sang istri seperti ini. Tapi sampai sejauh mana Kagome mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jangan salah paham." Bukan tipe Sesshomaru menjelaskan bertele-tele, dan ia juga sedang tidak ingin berdebat masalah yang ia anggap hanya sepele ini.

Kagome menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan aku cemburu dengan wanita itu, tapi-" Ia menjeda sejenak. "Ini tentang tujuanmu sebenarnya menikahiku." Kagome menunduk kemudian.

Mata dengan sorot tajam itu semakin menatap wanita didepannya dengan berbagai macam perasaan. Ia masih tenang saat mengucapkan, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, alasanku menikahimu Kagome."

Wanita itu masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah ayunya dibalik poni yang sedikit memanjang.

"Kagome?" Panggilan Sesshomaru untuknya pun tidak dapat mengalihkan wajahnya dari lantai. "Apa saja yang kau dengar?" Karena tak mendapat respon yang diinginkan pria itu menambahkan.

"Semua." Ucap dengan dibarengi wajah yang mendongak menatap sang suami. Kagome sudah jatuh cinta pada sang suami jauh sebelumnya karena pria itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta tapi kini kenyataan yang baru ia dapati, bahwa Sesshomaru hanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelarian, karena wajah wanita bernama Kikyo yang mirip dengannya. Sulit dipercaya. "Apa Kikyo itu begitu mirip denganku?"

Terdengar helaan napas yang langka dari pria didepannya. "Aku tidak melihat kemiripan pada diri kalian." Sesshomaru masih terlihat tenang.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu alasanmu menikahiku?"

"Kagome!" Entah sekarang suara Sesshomaru sudah meninggi, ia tidak suka bila sang istri membahas hal ini.

"Sesshomaru?" Dan ya, Kagome itu begitu keras kepala. "Apa yang aku dengar dari mulut kalian tentang apa yang kalian bicarakan diruangan pribadimu itu, membuatku berpikir bahwa semua itu membuatku yakin, itu alasanmu menikahiku dan mengabaikan ketidak bisaanku untuk memberimu keturanan."

Entah air matanya sudah deras membasahi wajah ayunya. Sesshomaru masih diam, ia tau istrinya itu wanita yang cerewet dan ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia lelah bila harus terus memberi penjelasan dan berdebat. Belum juga satu jam ia selesai berdebat dengan Kikyo sekarang sang istri baru datang sudah mengajaknya berdebat juga.

Apa lagi, kedua wanita itu senang sekali berasumsi senaknya begitu. Jujur mungkin dulu asumsi keduanya itu benar, bahwa Kagome memang sidikit mirip diwajah dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai dulu meski sifat mereka ternyata bertolak belakang. Karena itulah hati dinginnya perlahan menghangat seiring berjalannya waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mencintai sang istri dan mengenal kepribadian yang berbeda dari wanita yang pernah ia kenal.

Dan kerena itu pulalah ia ingin menikahi gadis yang tinggal dikuil yang selalu kedua orang tuanya datangi. Waktu itu ia mengantarkan sang ibu ke kuil Higurashi, karena sang ayah tidak bisa menemani. Itulah pertama ia melihat Kagome.

Sekarang Sesshomaru tidak melihat kemiripan keduanya, tidak pada wajah ataupun sifat. Tapi sepertinya sang istri tidak mempercayainya, malah ia mengaitkan ini dengan seorang keturunan yang belum mereka dapatkan.

Sesshomaru memilih mengalah, mungkin Kagome lelah, ia pun juga lelah. Jadi pria tampan itu mengabaikan, tak memberi jawaban. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang mereka. ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sebelum makan malam.

Namun tindakan itu disalah artikan oleh Kagome. Tangannya menahan pergelangan sang suami dengan cepat mencegahnya untuk menghindarinya. "Aku benarkan?" Ia masih bersikeras.

Mereka saling menatap. "Aku lelah." Respon Sesshomaru lembut. Karena ia memang sangat lelah hari ini.

Namun lelah yang diartikan Kagome dari mulut sang suami berarti lain. Ia melepas tangan yang menahan Sesshomaru perlahan. Lalu ia tersenyum, yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Kalau begitu ceraikan aku."

Ketenangan Sesshomaru yang coba ia pertahannya runtuh seketika itu juga, mata sipitnya melebar dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pikiran Kagome kali ini. "Apa maksutmu?" Ia bukan pria bodoh yang tidak tau makna dari kalimat sang istri tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa sang itri tidak salah mengucapkan kalimat.

"Aku juga lelah Sesshomaru, pernikahan yang tidak didasari rasa cinta memang tidak akan bertahan, hanya akan menyisakan kelelahan saja. Jadi aku ingin kita bercerai."

Tidak didasari cinta?

"Hnm," Pria tampan itu tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Kagome memang selalu sukses menjungkir balikian dunianya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Memutuskan berputar menuju pintu keluar, mengabaikan rasa lelahnya dan tujuan awal untuk istrirahat diranjangnya. Sesshomaru berjalan keluar setelah mengatakan kalimatnya.

 _ **Deg**_...

Hati Kagome hancur, air matanya kembali turun tanpa mau berhenti mengalir dipipinya. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa Sesshomaru akan menyetujuinya dengan mudah. Mungkin karena wanita yang dicintai olehnya telah kembali menjadi penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat dua puluh sembilan hari Kagome meninggalkan kediaman sang suami dan kembali tinggal di kediaman sang mama. Dan tepat tiga puluh hari ia dan Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk bercerai. Tapi sampai sekarang surat cerai dari sang suami belum juga ia terima. Sedikit berharap bahwa bukan surat perceraiannya yang datang tapi sang suami yang datang unutk menjemputnya kembali kerumah. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Mengenai mama dan kakeknya, soal kepulangannya. Beruntung mereka tidak banyak bertanya.

Hari-hari Kagome habiskan untuk membantu sang mama, namun akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering berdiam diri dikamar dan serasa malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kemarin pun ia baru saja pingsang dan sang mama membawanya kedokter. Lalu apa yang dokter itu katakan, membuat ia bahagia sekaligus sedih. Kenapa berita itu datangnya terlambat?

Kini pun seharian Kagome hanya istirahat di kamar. Mengabaikan sarapan yang diantar sang mama ke kamarnya. Masih setia dengan pikirannya yang sedang menjelajah entah kemana, sampai suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan Kagome.

"Masuk, mama." Perintahnya dengan lemah.

Namun siapa yang ia lihat ketika pintu terbuka bukanlah sang mama melainkan, "Kaede- _baachan_?" Wanita tua yang kagome kenal sebagai kepala pelayan di kediaman Sesshomaru.

Apa yang membawa Kaede mendatanginya? Membawa dirinya untuk bangun, dan memutuskan untuk duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Apa kabar Kagome?" Sapa Kaede.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan Kaede- _baachan_." Ia membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Jadi apa aku menganggumu Kagome?" Kagome menggeleng.

Pertengkaran yang mengakibatkan sang nyonyah pergi dari rumah tentu saja sudah didengar oleh Kaede. Tapi ia diam karena tidak ingin ikut campur, apa lagi ia yakin bahwa tuannya itu pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Nsmun sudah satu bulan sang nyonya tidak juga kembali dan sikap sang tuan yang kembali menjadi dingin seperti dulu.

Hal itulah yang membawanya kemari, menemui Kagome. Kaede sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua tentu saja.

"Aku datang kemari untuk memintamu kembali kerumah Kagome." Ucap Kaede langsung pada tujuannya.

Sedangkan Kagome hanya diam mendengar penuturan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai neneknya itu.

"Ini soal kikyo." Kagome memulai bicara. "Yang Sesshomaru cintai adalah Kikyo bukan aku." Mungkin ia bisa berbohong pada mama dan kakeknya tapi pada Kaede itu tidak mungkin. Karena bagaimanapun juga wanita yang merawat Sesshomaru dari lahir itu pasti lebih tau tentang hubungan Kikyo dan Sesshomaru.

"Mungkin wajah kalian hampir mirip, tapi sifat kalian jelas berbeda." Kaede menjeda hanya untuk sekedar menarik napas. "Hanya kau yang bisa merubah hati dingin Sesshomaru- _sama_ , aku melihat perubahan pada diri Sesshomaru- _sama_ saat ia bersamamu, Kagome."

Kagome masih setia mendengarkan setiap ucapan dari Kaede dengan diam.

"Kau tau, sekarang setelah kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, Sesshomaru mulai kembali dengan sikap dinginnya. Hidupnya yang biasanya teratur akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kacau. Mungkin itu karena dia merindukanmu."

Kagome mencoba menggeleng menampik fakta bahwa sang suami merindukannya.

"Percayalah, aku melihat cinta pada mata Sesshomaru untukmu, bukan lagi untuk Kikyo."

"Kaede- _baachan_?" Kagome memanggil dengan lirih. "Sebenarnya sejauh mana hubungan Sesshomaru dengan Kikyo dulu?"

Kaede hanya menghela napas pendek. "Kikyo adalah kekasih Sesshomaru- _sama_." Kaede berhati-hati mengatakannya, takut hal itu akan semakin menyakiti wanita didepannya. "Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Kikyo pergi dan Sesshomaru memutuskan hubungan dengannya, lalu ia menikahimu."

Kagome tersenyum miris. "Jadi benarkan, kalau Sesshomaru menjadikanku sebagai pelariannya saja?"

"Tidak Kagome." Buru-buru Kaede menyangkal. "Seharusnya kau lebih tau bagaimana perasaan suamimu. Aku bisa melihat dia mencintaimu dan sangat mencintaimu, kaulah yang membuat Sesshomaru- _sama_ melupakan Kikyo."

Terjadi keheningan cukup lama setelah itu. Sampai Kaede kembali berucap. "Pulanglah, aku mohon. Jangan takut bersaing dengan wanita yang sudah tidak memiliki tempat dihati pria yang kau cintai."

Kalimat Kaede, membuat Kagome mendongak.

"Kau mencintai Sesshomaru kan?" tambah Kaede.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaede- _baachan_ waktu itu, ia tak perlu takut bersaing dengan wanita yang tidak memiliki status yang lebih menguntungkan melebihi dirinya. Mungkin masih tersisa rasa cinta Sesshomaru untuk Kikyo tapi hubungan mereka terjadi dulu sebelum Kagome mengenal sang suami. Jadi biarkan dia yakin bahwa kini yang dicintai oleh sesshomaru adalah dirinya.

Wanita cantik itu memutuskan menghela napas sebelum melangkah menuju ruang kerja sang suami. Ya, kini Kagome membawa dirinya ketempat dimana sang suami sedang berkerja. Sebuah perusahaan besar dipusat Tokyo.

Setelah kemarin ia bicara dengan Kaede, hari ini Kagome memutuskan untuk menemui Sesshomaru dan memberikan kabar yang mungkin saja pria itu sukai. Tapi ia harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

Siang itu pria bermata emas itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan ia mengabaiakn jam makan siang, dan memang seperti itu akhir-akhir ini. Sesshomaru lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan segala macam pekerjaan.

 _ **Tok... tok... tok...**_

Sampai suara pintu terdengar, ia masih enggan untuk mengalihkan padangannya dari layar leptop yang ada didepannya.

"Masuk."

Ia mengatakan tanpa mau repot menoleh siapa orang yang datang keruangnya di jam makan siang seperti ini?

Setelah menutup kembali pintu yang baru saja Kagome buka, kini wanita itu diam dengan helaan napas pendek. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Sesshomaru tidak menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini, selalu mengabaikan makan siangmu?"

Mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan menyapa gendang telinganya membuat Sesshomaru menoleh cepat. Kagome berdiri diam dengan sebuah bento ditangannya di depan pintu masuk. Hal itu membuat Sesshomaru berdiri.

"Kagome?" Ucapnya lirih, meski jelas masih terkejut.

Kagome tersenyum dengan sedikit merapikan rambutnya kebelakan telinga. Lalu menganggakat bento yang sejak tadi ia jinjing. "Makan siang!"

Secepat ia menoleh dan berdiri dari duduknya, secepat itu pulalah, Sesshomaru berjalan mendekati wanita yang ia rindukan. Berhenti tepat satu langkah didepan sang wanita. Mata emas milik Sesshomaru memandang dalam mata coklat Kagome.

Tak ada suara selain sedikit terdengan napas mereka, yang mencoba mengatur debaran hati masing-masing. Bagi Sesshomaru ini sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu dengan wanitanya, satu bulan yang lalu kira-kira, setelah Kagomenya meminta cerai darinya dan ia memang menyetujuinya tapi sampai detik ini Sesshomaru masih belum mendaftarkan perceraian mereka.

Jadi mereka masih sah sebagai suami istri bukan?

Mengabaikan bento yang diangkat oleh Kagome tepat didepannya, Sesshomaru malah memeluk sang wanita dengan erat, seolah Kagome adalah napasnya yang beberapa hari ini terenggut paksa darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Mungkin kalimat itu terdengar datar dan bahkan dingin, tapi bila seandainya saja Kagome meilihat senyum yang terpatri dibibir Sesshomaru akan terdengar lain.

Cukup degupan jantung yang membuat Kagome yakin bahwa apa yang dirasakannya kini juga dirasakan oleh Sesshomaru.

"Ne, Sesshomaru kenapa aku belum menerima surat cerai darimu?" Disela pelukan erat yang didapat Kagome dari pria yang masih berstatus suaminya.

Tanpa mau repot melepas pelukannya Sesshomaru menjawab. "Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu sampai kapanpun."

"Kenapa?" Lantas wanita bermata coklat itu langsung melepas pelukan yang ia dapat.

Senyum miring Sesshomaru tunjukan. "Itu hukuman untukmu."

Kagome mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya. Hal itu membuat sang suami kembali memeluknya, lebih erat lagi. Kagome juga tak memberontak, ia hanya diam, baru selang beberapa lama ia kembali bersuara.

"Aku membawa hadiah untukmu." Disela pelukan yang erat dari pria yang masih berstatus suaminya itu, wanita bermata lebar itu berucap.

Pelukannya kembali terlepas, kini wajah dingin dengan alis yang bertaut sedang memandangnya. "Hadiah?" Sesshomaru-lah yang kini melepas pelukannya.

Kagome mengangguk. "Hemm."

"Sesshomaru ini tidak butuh hadiah."

Kagome kembali terdiam, senyumnya pun lenyap mendengar jawaban sang pria. Benarkah Sesshomaru tidak menginginkannya, apa Kagome salah mengira kalau Sesshomaru akan senang dengan hadiah yang ia berikan? Segala macam bentuk kalimat yang ada dikepalanya mengganggu keyakinan baru Kagome.

"Yang Sesshomaru ini butuhkan cukup kau Kagome. Tidak beduli kita bisa memiliki keturunan atau tidak, asal denganmu aku bahagia." Entah kemana topeng dingin dan datarnya saat Sesshomaru mengucapkan kalimat sakral terpanjang dalam hidupnya dan manis terdengar di telinga Kagome.

Wajah yang sudah cemberut karena pikiran kekecewaan beberapa detik lalu pun kembali tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat sang pria yang sedang merangkum wajahnya. Kagome menyeringai, "Benarkah?"

Sesshomaru mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggugurkannya saja." seringainya semakin lebar ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah sang suami.

Sesshomaru masih dibuat binggung, tapi karena otaknya terlalu mudah menangkap maksut sang wanita, jadi ia paham kemana arah pembicaraan Kagome. "Kau-?" karena terlalu terkejut dan dicampur senang pria dingin itu tidak bisa lagi menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Kembali wanita cantik itu mengangguk. "Hemm, aku hamil." Ucapnya.

Sebuah pelukan yang semakin erat Sesshomaru berikan kembali untuknya. Namun Kagome terpaksa harus melepas pelukan itu, dan membawa tangan besar sang suami untuk membelai perut yang masih rata, baru satu bulan usia kehamilannya.

"Untukmu."

Saat itu Kagome baru sadar bahwa Sesshomaru bisa tersenyum yang bertahan cukup lama diwajah dinginnya dan itu menambah level ketampanannya.

" _Arigatou_." Memberikan ciuman tepat dikening wanita yang memang jauh lebih pendek darinya dan wanita yang sama yang ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa.

Kebahagiannya semakin bertambah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini dirinya mendapatkan dua kebahagian yang berharga, dan Sesshomaru pastikan akan menjaga keduanya.

END

 **Aneh, alur terlalu cepat, pajang, berantakan, typo merajarela dan masih banyak lagi. Maapkan aku yang membuat karakter keduanya hancur. *bungkuk***


End file.
